disgaeafandomcom-20200223-history
Minor Characters
Each of the Disgaea games has introduced plenty of characters. Aside from main characters such as Laharl, Adell, Mao, and Valvatorez, the games also introduce minor characters that progress the storyline in small ways, occasionally providing insight into a character's past or helping with the plot in some form. This page contains a list of those characters. Main Series Disgaea: Hour of Darkness *Krichevskoy's Vassals - The various servants and shopkeepers left behind in the Overlord's Castle. They can be battled in the Cave of Ordeals (Afternoon of Darkness and DS versions only). *Porkmeiser - The son of Hoggmeiser and a Nether Noble. Porkmeiser stands up for his father after he loses the fight against Laharl. In the anime, his role is slightly expanded upon. *Fallen Angel Vesuvius - After guarding the gates to Celestia for 1000 years, other Angels grew fearful of Vesuvius and his strength. Exiled, he continues to mindlessly roam the Netherworld searching for battle. He can be battled in the Cave of Ordeals (Afternoon of Darkness and DS versions only). *Serra Winguard - A legendary genius healer gifted with knowledge on all kinds of magic. It is said that her appearances are never trivial and that she has great seductive charm. She can be battled in the Cave of Ordeals (Afternoon of Darkness and DS versions only). *Shark King - Also known as Brutalord, this servant of the dragon gods scours the Netherworld in search of blood, and goes into a frenzy whenever he detects even a small amount of it. Despite his brutal nature, his is upset over his lack of friends. Shark King can be battled in the Cave of Ordeals (Afternoon of Darkness and DS versions only). Disgaea 2: Cursed Memories *Axel's Family - Axel's brothers Axial, Axeleration, Axident, sister Axril, and mother Axahontas. The family has a pet Catsaber and neighbors. *Director - The Director and a Zombie cameraman follow Axel around everywhere he goes. It is also the Director, with help from Axel's brother, that encourages Axel to help out Adell in the final chapter. *Elenor - A lv 24 Succubus-type character with the title of "Prophet". She struck a deal with Adell sometime in the past; offering information about his parents in return for his soul. After he had second thoughts, she lashed out at him, giving him the scars on his face. It is also her fault that Adell starts the game out not liking girls. She returns during the coliseum chapter to try and get his soul again, but is defeated. *Drago - The Dragon Overlord and ruler of the evil dragon graveyard. He is one of three Overlords who challenges Zenon in a cut-scene and is presumably killed. *Hilda - An Overlord Princess and titled Overseer of the Vampire houses. She is one of three Overlords who challenges Zenon in a cut-scene and is presumably killed. *Jeda - A Dark Hunter who collects the severed heads of Overlords. He is one of three Overlords who challenges Zenon in a cut-scene and is presumably killed. Disgaea 3: Absence of Justice *Vato Brothers, Consisting of Chewie, Cholo and Churro. In the English version of the game, they tend to speak in Mexican terms, often using the battle cry "Muchachos!". *Raspberyl's Sidekick, Kyoko Needleworker and Asuka Cranekick. They both belong to Kunoichi and Samurai respectively, and have great respects to Raspberyl's Delinquency. *Mao's Heart Residents, some of them in game known as True Mao, Saucy Mao, Mao who Says Dad, Savvy Mao and Dark Mao. Looking almost like Mao, they each hold a certain liking and disliking inside Mao. *Mr. Champloo's students. They seemed to have huge fears over his studying technique and punishment, but often use the term 'cooking' like him. *PTA, Standing for Perfectly Trained Assassins. They work for the School Board, and captures any Delinquents, torturing them with physical abuse. *School Board President *Gold Knuckle, known for his golden-colored armor and hair. He often use the term 'knuck' in some words. *Aide, a sophomore from Master Big Star. He was ultimately killed by Salvatore. Disgaea 4: A Promise Unforgotten * The Three Brutes: Three high level demons who serve under president Hugo. They have spread great fear throughout the Human World. * The Four Devas: Four demons who guard the four gates of the Netherworld, one for each of the cardinal directions. * The Seven Yakshas: Seven legendary demons who can turn the world into nothingness in seven days. * The Ten Overlords: Ten demons who orchestrate all the evil in the Netherworld. They are second only to the president. Disgaea D2: A Brighter Darkness * Krichevskoy Group: Grossier, Rainier, Garungun * Hoggmeiser * Archangel Virunga, one of the newly appointed Archangel. * Porkmeiser, The son of Hoggmeiser. At this timeline, he was shown to have grown up to look almost like his father, albeit his high-pitched voice standing out. * Lanzarote Disgaea 5: Alliance of Vengeance * Void Dark's Secretaries. They often gets killed one by one, either more often by Void Dark or by other means, and gets replaced by another. * Overlord of Blood Parch, Logan. * Overlord of Spirit Interment, Geese. He was killed and reanimated by Majorita. * Overlord of Poisondise, Hedler. * Overlord of Brutall Beast, Grand Gradius VI. He was dispatched easily by Void Dark after his attempt to kill him, and was brainwashed to deal against the Rebel Army. * Yellow Prinnies, who always says 'plip' instead of 'dood' at the end of their sentence. They are very loyal to Usalia and resides at Toto Bunny Netherworld. * Warrior of Dragon Fang, Izuna. * Overlord of Dragon Fang, Drumdawn. * Panchos, underling of Red Magnus. * Overlord of Fortress de Gaulle, Brave. * Overlord of Roaring Rampant and former member of the Ten Asura Kings, Beheritas. * Seraphina's father. In side games Prinny: Can I Really Be the Hero? Prinny 2: Dawn of Operation Panties, Dood! Category:Lists